Make it or Break it
by HarlequinQUEEN
Summary: InuYasha, resident badboy, and self proclaimed rebel. Lost his parents tragically, and has never been the same. He turns his school upside down, but can this knew girl change his ways? I don't own anything. REVIEW PLEASE ! more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you. It's eight fricken a.m. and your blitzed!" yelled Miroku.

"Hahahha, lay off, ... hahaha." said InuYasha in a random laughing fit, obviously drug induced.

"Seriously, you need to cut this shit. Last week you came in too stoned to walk." Miroku yelled back.

"Miroku, take him home." said Kikyo, the well known ice queen and InuYasha's ex.

"Excuse me, what exactly is going on here !?" said Mrs. Hurigashi.

"Ohh...nothing Mrs. Hurry...geshhiiii..." InuYasha started laughing again.

"Are..you okay?" she asked him.

"Ohhhh yeahhh... totally chill." said InuYasha as he flipped his aviators over his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh not again. Miroku, take him to the office please." said Mrs. Hurigashi.

Ten minutes later, Miroku finally managed to drag a struggling InuYasha to the office. When he walked in the door, InuYasha fell into a dark haired girl. She was obviously scared, and screamed.

"Wha...what...WHO ARE YOUU...??" yelled InuYasha

"Uhhh... I'm, uhh, uhh, I have to go !" She yelled before running down the hall.

"Way to go loser. You scared her away." said Miroku. He was obviously upset about losing "tail" as he liked to call it.

"Dude, whatever. I'm leaving. ... so... were's the door...?" InuYasha started laughing again.

Miroku dragged him out into the parking lot, and stuffed him in the back seat of his car, which, on occasion was reserved for his lady friends. While InuYasha had his problems, Miroku could rival him for bad boy of the year. Everyone seemed to know about InuYasha's growing drug addiction. He came into school high so often it wasn't an unusual occurrence. Then again, who could forget the time he came back from lunch drunk and staggering? Considering he was only 17 years old, he had already been arrested twice, and sent to juvi. Yeah, he was pretty bad. No one really knew why he did these things to himself. Though, no one really cared.

"Alright let's go moron." said Miroku.

"...cool..." InuYasha managed to say.

Miroku practically carried him through the front door, knocking over almost everything in his bare living room. He left him on the couch, and left. He knew InuYasha would call him later, asking what had happened.

The next morning, InuYasha woke up early.

"What the hell? How did I get here...?" said InuYasha to himself.

He got into the shower and managed to find some soap and shampoo.

"Dammit! No towels. I'll kill Sesshomaru !" he said angrily

Sesshomaru was InuYasha's older half brother. When InuYasha's parents died, he became InuYasha's legal guardian. Unfortunately, he could have cared less about him. He was already 24 years old, and working in a law firm.

"Hey.. what did I do yesterday..?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Only about half a kilo of weed, why do you ask?" Miroku replied sarcastically.

Just then the morning announcements came on.

"GOOOOOD Morning students, teachers, annnnnd new friends!" said the high pitched annoying voice over the P.A.

They sat through around ten minutes of this. Then, Mrs. Hurigashi spoke.

"Good morning class. We have a new student." as she turned to the dark haired girl "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, sure ! Hi.. I'm Kagome ! I uhh.. just moved from Tokyo." she said, and awkwardly sat down.

InuYasha suddenly looked over, it was the same girl he knocked over yesterday.

"Hey, I remember you, you're the girl from the office" he said to Kagome.

"Uh yeah.. and.. I never exactly caught you're name...?" she said back

"Oh, right, I'm InuYasha. So, what brings you to this lame school?" he asked

"Uhm.. learning..?" she replied, and turned around. She already knew he was bad news.


	2. Time's Running Short

Dear Fan fiction fans! This, is chapter two. Also, if you like chapter one, or don't like it, please do share what you think I could improve on :)

thanks, HarlequinQueen

"Mom, look out! That car is really close!"

"We're fine, don't worry." she replied reassuringly

Out of nowhere a red truck pulled out right in-front of them. His mother swerved, and tried to avoid the collision. His father and mother both screamed. The air bags deployed on contact, killing both his parents.

"InuYasha... be good" said his mother with her last breath

"Mom, Dad, No ! Stay with me ! Please, please no!" he screamed, but it was too late.

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat.

"Not again !... This is so stupid ! That was almost 6 years ago." he said to himself. "I guess I'll just watch t.v. I'll never get back to sleep now." He looked at his clock "it's already 6:30. I might as well get up." he said to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru was already in the kitchen, making coffee.

"I heard you scream this morning, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh..uh..I had the dream again." said InuYasha.

"Oh. Is it that time of year already?" he got up, and picked up his briefcase. "I have to go. I'll be home late tonight." he said while walking to the door.

"See you later." said InuYasha quietly.

"Has it really been 6 years?" he thought.

"A lot has changed since then.. especially me."

Just as InuYasha walked out the door, Miroku pulled up in his car.

"Hey InuYasha, get your ass in the car" he laughed

"Oh, hey Miroku. Oh, just sec, I've got to go get my bag.

InuYasha ran back inside, and grabbed his bag off the table. Miroku turned up the volume on his cars stereo, he was listening to some oldie crap.

The drive to school was particularly quiet, even with Miroku's voice joining in to the songs.

"Hey, uh, Miroku? Do, you think I could ever change?"said InuYasha quietly

"Change what? Wait, how big are your pupils?" Miroku laughed at his own joke.

"I was serious, but whatever." replied InuYasha.

"Alright, you need to get burnt. Stop thinking kid. Where's the InuYasha we know and... love?" laughed Miroku.

"Just shut up for a while, okay?" said InuYasha.

"... alright." he replied.

They both got out of the car, and walked into the big gray building. Today, InuYasha realized how much it looked like a prison.

"So, where exactly did you come from then?" Said a familiar voice

"Oh, just outside of Tokyo, my family was taking care of a Shrine up there". The other voice laughed.

Just as they walked around the corner, both girls turned around.

"Oh, InuYasha, I see you can walk today." Sango and Kagome both laughed.

"Hey, that's not very nice Sango. Although, it's pretty funny!" said Kagome.

"Oh, I see you've met Sango. And yes, would you look at that, I can walk." said InuYasha sarcastically.

"InuYasha, don't be so rude to these lovely ladies. Who, are just brimming with innocence!"

"Shut up you moron. Miroku, can you ever stop? I can't wait until you get an STD." laughed Sango.

Just as the conversation got violent, the bell rang. Miroku walked away, with only two slap marks across his face.

"He'll never learn." thought InuYasha.

All four walked into the class.

"InuYasha, how kind of you to join us this morning. And, look at that. You can walk!" said Mrs. Hurigeshi.

"Why is everyone saying that!?" he was getting pissed off now.

InuYasha turned red, as Kikyo turned around and said "So, I see you haven't been following any rabbits this morning."

"An Alice in Wonderland quote? What the hell!? Kikyo, are you like seven years old? InuYasha just kept getting more annoyed. Who were they to judge him. I mean, it's not their life.

When the last bell rang, InuYasha left as quickly as he could. It took him a few minutes to get home, because he was being chased after by Miroku, mainly because InuYasha pushed him over, when he left.

"Fuck life." thought InuYasha. "Fuck them." InuYasha pulled out a bottle of pills. "I forgot about these..." he said to himself.

It was already 11:30 p.m. when Sesshomaru walked in the door. Only to find his little brother lying in a puddle of his own puke.

"Oh fuck! What they hell did you do !?" Yelled Sesshomaru

InuYasha wasn't moving, or responding.

"Fuck!" he thought as he dialed for an ambulance. "I think my brother just overdosed, how fast can you get here!?"

As Sesshomaru finished answering the operators questions, he could hear sirens from down the street.

The paramedics ran in through the front door. And got InuYasha into the ambulance.


	3. Daily Mishaps

Hey guys! It's me again.

This is the third chapter, and, it's all about one school day. And/or one gym class, it also might include Miroku being even more perverted than usual! Please do read and review. D

"So, did you hear? He went in at like 11:30 last night"

"What!? Why, what happend?"

"Well, I heard that ..."

"Hey, Yuka, what's going on?" asked Kagome as she walked into the classroom.

"Well, last night, some guy in your class overdosed!" she said a little too excitedly for the subject.

"What? Really? Who was it?" she asked again

"Uh, some stoner kid. I think his names Inu.. Something ?" she replied.

"InuYasha!?"

"Oh, yeah, that's the one" said Yuka.

The bell rang, and Kagome was left to think about what Yuka was rambling about. Mrs. Hurigeshi got up, and began to talk something about early Japan. Of course, none of the students were listening.

"Wow, I just realized, Sango is totally into me!" thought Miroku to himself. "I mean, why else would she always say such... horrible things about my love life...? he chuckled.

I suppose you could call Miroku's hookups a "love life" however, most of the girls who hadn't dated him started a wall of shame in the change room.

"Alright, it's time for P.E. class, girls, go to the left side of the gym, and boys to the right!" said Mrs. Hurigeshi, who was obviously eager to get rid of her students for an hour.

"Hey Kagome, do you think that... uh.. Miroku might.. you know, like me..?" asked Sango rather quietly.

"Uh Sango, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but, do you really want to go out with ... such a sleezy guy like him? I mean, you could do waaaaay better!" replied Kagome.

"Yeah... I guess your right." she said.

Sango was way into Miroku. Just as he thought. And really, Miroku was just up for any girl who'd go out with him. Yeah, he was a bit sleezy.

"Hey Sango, did you hear about InuYasha?" asked Kagome

"Oh, yeah I ..." just as she was interrupted by Kikyo "Wha.. what happened to InuYasha?"

"I heard he overdosed last night, why..?" asked Kagome rather skeptically.

"Oh. I was just wondering." said Kikyo coldly.

They all walked in a line for the change room. Kikyo could hear everyone whispering about it. No matter how many times InuYasha did something stupid, everyone would talk about it for days. It wasn't like she really cared or anything, she just liked it when InuYasha was in pain.

"So, Kagome.. how far do you think you can jump?" asked Sango as they walked over to the sand pit.

"Um.. well, I'm kind of useless at gym... so... two inches maybe?" she laughed.

"Thank god this class is almost over." though Kagome.

When the teacher blew her red, annoyingly high pitched whistle, they could finally leave. All the girls walked quickly back to the change rooms.

"Ugh! I hate the hurdle! It's so stupid... I mean, where are we ever going to have to jump over a giant block of wood!" complained Kagome.

"Haha, well, you never know. Someday, you may be held at gunpoint, and be made to jump over it!" laughed Sango.

"Hey Kags, pass me my other shirt? My gym one is really gross." said Sango as she reapplied deodorant.

"Yeah, sure." she said while throwing it over.

"OHHH, MY GOD!!!" Screamed Kagome, there was a giant cockroach on the floor next to her shoes. Everyone in the change room screamed.

"What, what's going on in here!?" Miroku yelled as he ran through the changer room door. "What's all this screaming about??" he said, as he realized where he was.

"MIROKU... GET...OUT!!!" screamed Sango, who just realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

This fiasco was solved, only after every girl in the change room smacked Miroku at least four times as he tried to apologize. "I actually was trying to help! I wasn't trying to... see anything!" this statement earned him another couple smacks in the face from Sango.

As they were walking out of the change room Kagome said "I told you he was total sleeze!" "Ugh! You are so right about him!"they exchanged glances. And Sango blushed. "Well, I guess he was just trying to help..." said a passing girl. "Yeah, and Sango REALLY let him have it." said another. "Well, it was totally not his fault. Said the first girl back.

I'm sorry, this was sort of filler. I'm working on the next chapter, so, this one wasn't as great. Though, I SWEAR the next will be better!

Love you all,

-TheHarlequinQUEEN


	4. The Light at The End of The Bottle

"The light, ...where is that.. coming from?" he thought. "Why is everything... so bright..?"

"Ah. I see your awake." said a voice as everything came back into focus.

It was a nurse. "Where ... am I?" he said. "Don't you remember the ambulance trip? Your at the Hibiya Clinic." said the nurse.

Then, a mans voice joined in. "I see your awake. You gave us quite the scare you know. Taking thirty-four pills in an hour? ... You weren't attempting suicide ...were you? "I can't... I can't remember what I was doing.." he said quietly.

"Is he awake!?" said Sesshomaru as he came into the room. "Yes. You may see him now, but visiting hours are over in forty-five minutes." she said. Sesshomaru thanked the nurse.

Both the doctor and the nurse went to see other patients. Meanwhile, InuYasha slowly regained consciousness.

"InuYasha, just what the hell were you thinking?" said Sesshomaru. "Well, actually, you obviously couldn't have been thinking... you tried to kill yourself!" he yelled. "Honestly what were you trying to do to me?" his voice kept getting louder and louder, eventually InuYasha just went back to sleep.

"How long have I been here..?" he thought. "I wonder what everyone else is doing..?" InuYasha just couldn't keep his eyes open. I guess taking an overdose of methadone can really knock you out.

This was the third day he's been gone. Miroku was starting to wonder what had happened to him. "Maybe, I should actually try to figure out where he's gone.. instead of .. just asking these stupid girls." he was implying this to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Three days later, Miroku finally got a hold of Sesshomaru, and managed to get to the hospital.

"Whoah, InuYasha, you look like shit." laughed Miroku.

"Hey.. shut up!" this was so typical of Miroku, to make a joke even when InuYasha was in such bad shape.

"Man, you really worked yourself over. What did you take?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"Heh, why, you gonna' try it yourself?" laughed InuYasha.

"Oh boy. You really are stupid or... hey, wait a minute... YOU'RE ON MORPHINE!" yelled Miroku.

InuYasha just laughed and said "Haha, yeah. Greatest benefit ever. I tell them it hurts, they hook me up to the machine." Miroku couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He was just glad he didn't manage to do himself in.

The next day Kagome and Sango showed to the hospital to see InuYasha. And of course, came complete with homework in hand.

"InuYasha. You are by far, the BIGGEST moron I have ever met." said Kagome as she sat down by his bed.

"I mean, is Kikyo really that important to you that you tried to scare her into loving you? Because, all she did was laugh when we told her." this was typical of Sango, thinking the problem was related to Kikyo.

"Yeah... Sango, this was more about how fucked up I am.. and I could honestly care less about how Kikyo feels. Actually, she'd probably be better off if she were in my position. You know, hooked up to drugs? Because, she's obviously on them." said InuYasha.

"Alright, Sango, leave him alone. InuYasha, no bad mouthing Kikyo." At the moment, Kagome was picturing herself as a referee between these two.

"So, why did you two even come, I thought you hated me. And my habits." said InuYasha.

"Oh, we do. We just feel bad because you tried to kill yourself" laughed Sango.

"Has Miroku seen you yet?" asked Kagome who was ignoring Sango's last comment.

"Yeah, he was here. Hey... do you think if the guy next to me croaks... I'll get the window!?" InuYasha was quite pleased with this thought.

"Ohh boy." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She felt guilty about this. It was kind of her fault, mainly Sango's... but. whatever. Still, here he was hooked up to intervenus, after a stomach pumping. "He's not even allowed to eat solid food yet..." she though.

Sango left the room, as InuYasha's nurse told them to quiet down, as InuYasha needed his sleep. "I guess it takes a bad situation to see the light sometimes." she couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha on the way home. "I really hope he's okay."

"Great. They brought my math homework." said InuYasha.


	5. Mistakes Are Made, Even By The Best

Hi guys. This might be my only chapter for a while, I just lost a family member, and probably won't be writing. Sorry! But, here's the fifth chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how long he'll be in there?" Kikyo stood up. She knew that she still loved him. She knew it. "I guess... there's no point lying to myself anymore. It's bad enough to lie to others, but... lying to yourself?" Kikyo was ashamed of this thought. For so long she tried to let him go. Her daily taunting was the only way she could talk to him, at least with out it being awkward. "Oh well.." Kikyo sighed, and continued to walk home.

"Hey InuYasha... where's your math homework! We left it here three days ago!" laughed Kagome. Her Sango and Miroku had been here so often that the doctors had to tell them to leave when visiting hours were over. Kagome was at the hospital the most. In fact, InuYasha and Miroku were the only guys Kagome had ever just been friends with. "InuYasha seriously, you better give us the textbook back at least, our class already lost like twelve. "Ladies... I'm sure if we went back to my house.. we could find a couple things to study..." "Wow Miroku. That's pretty lecherous. Even for you." said InuYasha. Miroku laughed and said "Hey Sango... how about it? My place?"Sango looked mortified. "... are you actually asking me that!? Seriously Miroku. You pervert! Go feed yourself to a shark!" Sango stormed out of the room with Kagome hot on her heels, trying to calm her down.

"What the hell did you say that for Miroku!? Look, now Kagome's gone too!" InuYasha was pretty pissed off. "Miroku's getting worse." he thought.

"Saturday morning already?" thought Sesshomaru. "How long has he been in now... is it eight days? Maybe it's nine." Sesshomaru was currently off work, due to his boss feeling that he needed some time to be with his brother. Little did she know, Sesshomaru wasn't really one for family time. "So... what can I do today...?" he thought. For the next couple of hours Sesshomaru sat in the living room, pretending to read a book. "Alright. Now, I'm going to do something."

"Hello InuYasha." she said as she walked through the plaster covered doorway. "K...Kikyo... wha.. what are you..doing here?" he said obviously shocked. "I came to see you." she replied as she walked over to the chair near his bed and sat down. "I thought we could just ... talk." she said. "Okay.. I guess..." he said. "InuYasha, I just want to apologize for my hostility towards you. I'm sorry for all the times I've been rude to you." she said quietly. "InuYasha...I miss you."

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her room. It was three a.m. "I can't figure this out." she thought. "Why would I be up now..?" She got up from her bed, and walked down the hall "Something doesn't feel right." she thought.

"Hey there sexy, feel like havin' some fun?" Sesshomaru pushed the scantily clad woman away. He'd been followed by girls like this all afternoon. I guess being in a "burlesque house" wasn't exactly the best place to avoid them. "Note to self. I am never going to a strip club again." he groaned. Then, a girl wearing fishnets, bunny ears and a bushy tail walked by. "On second thought... if she's here... it can't be that bad." Sesshomaru was quite content when she walked over. "Hey there hottie... what's your fancy?" This was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing Sesshomaru had ever done, but, right now he didn't care. "Ohh, the strong silent type.. I like that." she said, as she sat in his lap...

"What the hell have I done." he felt nothing but pity. "What the hell made me do that??" InuYasha sat up. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. "I haven't thought about being with Kikyo in so long." Seeing her brought up the memories of the first night they spent together. "It was ...only a kiss right? It didn't mean anything. No. Of course it didn't. I...I don't care about Kikyo anymore." A million thoughts were running through his mind. "What about Kagome...?"

"Wow! Look at the stars..." Kagome was lying on her back in front of the tree in her yard. "I guess the sun will be up soon." she thought. "I wonder how InuYasha is. He must be lonely." she sighed. Kagome got up, and walked back inside. "I guess I'll go see him early this morning."

"Where the hell am I !?" thought Sesshomaru. "Am I in a ... trailer?" he was mortified. Suddenly, everything from last night came rushing back. "Oh...my...god." Sesshomaru rolled over, and tried to get up. "What the hell?" he was.. handcuffed to the bed. "Well hi there.. leaving already?" "...uh... who are you..?" he said confused. "Are you saying after such a ... passionate night you don't remember me?? I mean that was the best I've ever had!" "Uhhh... I'm sorry..?" "Sorry!? You're the best scrabble player I've ever met! (hah pwned I got you guys there.) "Well... I have to go...now." "Awee. Why? Can't we play one more game..?" "No, I really, really should go. Now, would you kindly remove these cuffs...?" Sesshomaru got up, and pulled his pants back on. After losing his dignity, waking up in a trailer, and being humiliated after a one night... scrabble game? He decided to go back to pretending to read.

Alrightyyy, that was a little bit confusing... also, it was a bit of a cliffy! So, I might not update for a while, but please review, so I know what I can work on.

THANKS,

-TheHarlequinQueen.


	6. Old Habits Die Hard

This chapter is titled "Old Habits Die Hard" and, I'd also like to add that InuYasha's personality is based off a friend of mine (most of the crap pulled too). Though, with all the shit he's done, he's never O.D. thank god.

Also, my last chapter wasn't so great... so I'm going to get this story back on track D Also, please tell me when my chapters suck!:)

"Thank god I'm out of this hospital." InuYasha left, without telling anyone where he was going. They had released him early, not even Sesshomaru knew.

InuYasha wanted everything to go back. Back to the way it was only a few weeks before. Before Kikyo had seen him. And before Kagome moved here.

"I haven't talked to Miroku for a while." he thought as he walked down the street. InuYasha walked down the paved road to Miroku's apartment building. Miroku lived on his own, both his parents had died, just like InuYasha.

"Miroku, you home?" InuYasha called as he knocked on the door. "What the hell is he doing in there?" InuYasha opened the door and walked in.

"Hey! InuYasha! What's up?" Miroku looked at him, obviously high. "Let's get ripped! Hahahaha..." InuYasha looked at him. This was how he'd been before, and how he'd always be. "Yeah, I'm in. That hospital was pretty fucked. Let's do this."

"Hey... have you ever noticed that... when you listen to the beatles when your tripped... it actually makes sense!?" yeah, they were high.

Both of them sat on Miroku's couch laughing at each other laughing. Finally, Miroku got an idea. "Hey.. let's go SIB'ing!" "Ahahahhh...ahaha...mannnn, I'm so NEVER gonna' leave this couch...!"

A couple of hours later, they both fell asleep. Oh the affects of marijuana.

When InuYasha woke up, Miroku was on top of him. Obviously, Miroku was so high, he'd actually thought InuYasha was a girl. Fortunately, he had fallen asleep, or things could've gotten messy. And by messy, I mean InuYasha kicking the shit out of Miroku, or, potentially killing him.

"All right Miroku... if you don't get off me in the next five minutes, I WILL MAKE YOU FIST YOURSELF!" yelled InuYasha.

"Whoahhhh... what the hell?" Miroku obviously didn't realize what he'd done. "InuYasha, why are you... sweatin on me?"

"Miroku, ...cut the fag language... and, you're the one on top of me you...queer!" InuYasha got up shoving Miroku on the floor. "Okay, this has gotten weird... so I'm out.."

"Yeah... alright. Seriously... we never speak of this again... cause' InuYasha, no offence but..."

"Save it. Do you honestly think I'd tell people I woke up with you on me? Yeah. WRONG."

InuYasha walked home. "I'm gonna have some shit to explain when I get home..." This was when he realized, Sesshomaru probably won't be home. He'll be at work.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaagomeeeeeeeeeee! PHONE!" Yelled her little brother Souta.

"Hey Kagome.. I kind of have something to tell you about Miroku.."

"What Sango.. does he actually have an STD!?" laughed Kagome

"No, it's not that... it's just he tried to make a move on me yesterday..."

"What!? When?"

"After we left the hospital, he left some shit at my house from our project for english. So he came to get it."

"So.. what happened...?"

"Well... I kind of ...let him kiss me... and then..."

"And then what???"

"He called me Kagome."

"..."

"Yeah... he's a pervert"

"So... then what happened...?"

"He apologized and said it wouldn't happen again..."

"What? Miroku apologize? The what!?"

"He tried to unhook my bra, so, I slapped him and told him to get out of my house."

"Ahahahaha!! Ohhhh wow, it never ends with him, does it?"

"God... I'm so embarrassed."

"Well... at least he never got your bra off!"...

Then there was silence, and a dial tone.

"Sango hung up on me!" Kagome just laughed... well she was a little bit disturbed by the whole Miroku thing. "Oh my god. Miroku wants me!" o.o'

"Tomorrow's Monday. The start of a new week!" thought Kagome. "Thank god I actually got my assignments done." then, she went off to sleep.

Mrs. Hurigeshi walked into her classroom early, because she liked to be ahead at the start of the week, also, because she preferred not to be around when her students arrived. "I just love a clean chalk board!" she was excited today. Unfortunately, that excitement would fade, into anger.

"InuYasha!?... Dude, you home?" yelled Miroku

"Yeaaaaaah...I'm coming..."

"Okay?" Miroku yelled back.

"Shit!" Miroku thought. "It's already 8:30! We're late!" He honked the horn. "I don't have time for this shit! InuYasha, I'm leaving."

Miroku sped off, in hopes of getting to school before he was really late.

InuYasha walked out the front door. And started to walk down the street. And for the fourth time since his hospital stay, he was high.

Okay guys, I hope that was better! Please don't stop reading, the last chapter did kind of suck, sorry!

Also, look for my posts at night, I work better when it's dark out. D

thanks,

-TheHarlequinQueen.


End file.
